


Trappings

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to trick them. Warning - mousie ahead. Written for the Clex Hexed Sex Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trappings

Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to DC. None profit fun being had.  
Required phrase - "'blowjob' is only an expression"  
Thanks to - Alee for the quick beta and the comments. Any lingering errors are mine.

* * *

  
Lex stepped out of the limo and straightened his jacket. He avoided looking up at the building as long as possible. Instead, he looked at the slip of paper he held in his hand and wondered if he had written the address down correctly.

  
Two hours ago Clark had told him but Lex hadn't believed. How was he supposed to believe that Clark would voluntarily live in the worst neighborhood in Metropolis?

  
Lex breathed a deep sigh. He looked down when he heard the whir of the power window.

  
"Sir, are you sure you want me to leave you here?" Renaldo his drive said.

  
The plain look of disgust on his drivers face made Lex laugh out loud. "Yes, I'm sure." Lex stuffed his hands in his coat pocket and glanced up at the small tenement. "Pass my bag, will you." Lex took his overnight bag and squared his shoulders. He stepped up to the entrance and looked back longingly as he heard the limo drive off. He'd promised Clark, he couldn't back out now.

  
"Got a dime?" a rough voice said.

  
Startled by the sudden question, Lex turned to face the owner of the voice. A small disheveled man held out a chapped gloveless hand. The smell should have clued Lex in to the man's approached. "Sorry, I don't carry change," Lex answered honestly.

  
The man stepped back and scowled. He moved on mumbling something under his breath. Lex turned back to the front door. It was ajar. Lex shook his head and moved in. Clark's apartment was on the tenth floor and, of course the elevator was broken. Lex cursed his misfortune and started the long climb up the urine smelling stairwell.

  
Hours later, at least it seemed like hours, Lex finally stood in front of his destination. He wasn't even sure it was the right apartment. There was no number on the brown door but the process of elimination had ruled out all the other apartments.

  
Lex lifted his fist up to knock when the door flew open. Clark grinned down at him.

  
"You made it," Clark said taking the bag Lex held out.

  
Lex glared up into the gorgeous green eyes of his boyfriend. "Only for you Kent would I stoop this low," he said as he pushed past Clark. Lex inhaled the wonderful scent of homemade sauce wafting through the room. He looked around for somewhere to collapse.

  
The apartment was worse than Lex had imagined. It wasn't very big; a large bachelor at best. In one corner there was a small barely separate kitchenette. At least it had a full sized oven complete with four burners. A sauce pan and a large pot were currently perched on two of the burners. The refrigerator was small and the counter top was almost non-existent. The only sink was piled high with upside down dishes.

  
There was no sofa. Lex knew Clark didn't really have of a furniture budget. An entry level job at the Daily Planet couldn't afford much luxury. Lex knew what he would get his boyfriend for a house warming gift.

  
Lex removed his shoes and handed his coat to Clark who hung it on a hook behind the front door.

  
Beside the kitchenette and a large window stood a small wooden table Lex recognized as one from the farm. Two old metal, flower-patterned upholstered chairs were tucked neatly against the small table. The window was barely covered with a white crooked blind. Lex saw that Clark was watching him expectantly.

  
Opposite the kitchenette was the desk from the loft. On top of it sat a computer and stacks of text books. A small folding wooden chair was tucked under the desk.

  
Between the kitchenette and the desk a set of white chipped French doors led to a separate even smaller room. Lex could just make out a dresser and the edge of a bed in the darkness.

  
"Well, what do you think?" Clark asked with a grin.

  
Lex did not want to upset his friend. "It's, um, nice and . . . cozy." Lex trudged over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs. At least it looked clean. Lex chose to ignore the splotches of white and what he hoped was red paint, and sat down heavily. The chair creaked under him.

  
"You hate it." Clark said with amusement. He moved over to the stove and lifted the lid off the sauce pan. "This is the best I could afford on my salary, okay."

  
Lex inhaled the burst of aroma. He would know Mrs. Kent's homemade tomato sauce anywhere. When Clark had offered to cook, Lex had almost turned him down, but the temptation of eating his lover's cooking was too much. Even knowing where they would be eating the meal hadn't been enough to dissuade Lex from taking Clark up on his offer.

  
"Well, it could use some furniture," Lex said looking around again at the sparse surroundings. "Does it even have a bathroom?"

  
Clark laughed and set the sauce lid back down on the pan. "Of course, right through that door."

  
Lex stood and took the three steps to the door Clark had indicated. He pushed the narrow door open and looked around for a light switch. A large tanned hand reached past him and flicked the switch just beside the door. A bare ceiling bulb lit up. Lex flinched at the sudden brightness.

  
"Thank you," he said as he stepped over the threshold. This room wasn't much better than the rest of the apartment. As soon as he stepped in and closed the door behind him, he stood between the toilet and the small bare sink. A small half sized bathtub completely crowded the cramped space. The tub and shower had no curtain. It smelled like pine.

  
Lex finished his toilet quickly and exited the room turning the light out and closing the door.

  
"I still need a few things," Clark said as he set the table. The plates at least matched Lex noted. Lex chuckled and shook his head as he sat back down.

  
Dinner went quickly with soft conversation and occasional moments of licking sauce off each other's lips. By the time the light meal was over Lex had relaxed and almost felt like he could actually stay in this place, at least for a meal anyway.

  
Clark cleared the table and quickly washed the dishes as Lex explored past the French doors. He found the light switch on his own this time. It turned on a small floor lamp on the other side of the bed.

  
The bedroom was tiny like the rest of the place. It was large enough to house a box spring and mattress, which sat on the floor. Tucked in a corner the dresser was only a few inches away from the foot of the bed. A plush red comforter, a gift from Lex, covered the bed.

  
Lex noted his overnight bag sat on top of the dresser.

  
He stepped into the room and sighed with relief as he sunk into the mattress. In the other room the water stopped running. A moment later the lights went out. Lex noticed the window had no blind or covering in this room. He could see all the way to the other apartment complex across the way. Those windows had coverings.

  
"I'm getting you blinds, at the very least, for this room," Lex said as Clark entered the room. Clark pulled off his red shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room. Lex leaned over and noted the pile of clothing on the floor. "And a hamper," he said wrinkling his nose.

  
"Sorry, it's just with the new job starting I haven't really had time to get all the things I need." Clark leaned into him urging him to lie back on the bed, and swung a leg over Lex's thighs. He straddled Lex as he unbuttoned the black dress shirt.

  
"I'll take care of it for you," Lex said as Clark finished unbuttoning the shirt. Lex eyed the window with trepidation. "Could we cover that somehow? As much as I love the whole world knowing we're intimate, I really have no desire to show them just how intimate."

  
Clark climbed off and pulled a cloth off the floor and tucked it over the curtain rod effectively covering the window. Lex glanced down at the hardwood floor and saw a mouse trap in the corner.

  
"Um, Clark, why do you have a mouse trap in your bedroom?" Lex lifted his feet off the floor and scooted across the bed until he wasn't touching the floor.

  
"Oh that, well it seems I have a little friend and according to the lease it's my responsibility to take care of it." Clark reached down and lifted the sprung trap off the floor. "Damn, he's smart. That's the third time he's stolen the bait."

  
"Tie a Cheerio to the mechanism," Lex said. He rolled his eyes, unable to believe what they were talking about and just as they were initiating sex.

  
Clark perked up. "That's a great idea." He moved out of the room. Lex leaned out and he could see Clark rummage through the small cupboards above the sink. He watched as Clark pulled out a box of cereal and proceeded to tie, with a piece of thread, one of the toasty Os to the trap.

  
Clark reentered the bedroom and set the trap down in the far corner, out of site.

  
He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his socks. They joined the laundry pile.

  
"You owe me for this, Clark," Lex said with a pout. Clark leered at Lex and stood. He leaned against the mattress and reached out, sliding Lex's shirt from his body. Lex moaned at the feel of the big hands caressing his shoulders and chest. It had been two weeks since they were last able to indulge in any play at all. Lex was so horny he was hard just from the thought of what was going to happen.

  
"Anything you want," Clark purred as he unbuttoned and unzipped Lex. He gripped the waistband of the slacks and urged Lex to lift his hips. Clark's mouth brushed the bulge that tempted him.

  
"Fuck Clark, I'm going to come even before you get me undressed," Lex panted. Clark pulled the pants and boxers down and off. He tossed them into the same pile of unwashed as Clark's clothes.

  
"Hey, I'm going to need those when I go home tonight."

  
Clark paused and straightened out. "I thought you were staying over?" Clark asked.

  
"That was until I saw this place. I am not staying here." Lex looked up into the frowning face of his lover. "Come on Clark, you really expect me to stay in this place overnight?"

  
"Snob," Clark countered.

  
"Blow me," Lex said with a chuckle.

  
Clark eyed the expanse of pale creamy naked flesh. He knelt down into the mattress and licked his lips as he bent to scent the already weeping cock. Lex moaned and jumped. He watched Clark's pretty mouth in anticipation. His cock twitched when Clark leaned closer and blew on the head. Lex watched as Clark continued to blow down the length.

  
"You know, 'blowjob' is only an expression," Lex said with amusement.

  
Clark breathed up the length and looked into Lex's eyes. His own green eyes glinted with mischief. A long wet tongue darted out and barely grazed the shiny tip of Lex's cock.

  
"Prick tease," Lex said.

  
Clark stood and stripped his jeans and briefs off. Lex grinned up at the wonderful, golden body displayed before him. Clark was half hard already and Lex just wanted to reach out and suck that delicious looking cock into his mouth. Lex never tired of how beautiful Clark was and how amazing it felt to just be with him.

  
Clark crawled onto the bed and slid in between the wall and Lex. His feet hung over the edge of the mattress. Clark reached across Lex and pulled up a tube of lubricant and a condom. He handed them to Lex.

  
"Fuck me," Clark rumbled into Lex's ear. Lex gulped and scrambled up, ready to obey the command. Clark spread his legs wide, gripped his cock and stroked its length. Lex crawled between the luscious thighs and ripped open the condom packet. He rolled it on his own straining, ready cock. He paused when he heard a skittering sound coming from beneath the bed. He groaned.

  
"Why are you stopping, Lex?" Clark said.

  
"Did you hear that?" Lex balanced between Clark's legs.

  
"Come on, it's probably nothing." Clark opened his thighs wider and tilted his hips to give Lex a better view of his target. Lex shook his head and popped open the tube. He squeezed a generous amount into his palm and slathered it on his erection.

  
A skittering sound distracted him again.

  
"You had to have heard that," Lex said.

  
Clark pulled Lex down and gripped the sheathed cock. He positioned it at his own entrance. "Come on, I `m fucking dieing here." Clark pushed his hips up and groaned when the cock head nudged his hole.

  
"There is a mouse in the room with us," Lex said irritably.

  
Clark sighed heavily. "So, I told you about that already."

  
"Fuck, this is just great." Lex could feel his libido waning and his cock going limp.

  
"It's just a mouse, Lex. Come on. We'll finish then we'll go back to your place if you want."

  
Lex rubbed Clark's shoulder. "That would be great." He reached down and gripped his waning erection and stroked it a few times. It sprang back up reluctantly. Lex urged Clark to lift his legs up and wrap them around Lex's waist. Just as he was placing his cock against the waiting eager hole, the sound of a trap springing and a tiny shriek broke the silence.

  
Lex lost his erection almost instantly. "Oh fuck," he cursed as he collapsed beside Clark and yanked the useless, empty condom off. The silence that followed was only broken by their heavy breathing.

  
Then Clark was suddenly laughing out loud. Lex looked over at his lover incredulously.

  
How could Clark find this funny?

  
"I am never . . ." A warm hand covered his mouth.

  
"Don't say it Lex," Clark warned lightly.

  
Lex reached up and removed the hand. "I am not fucking staying here with a dead mouse in the room."

  
Clark sighed and pushed up. He pulled on a pair of jeans and bent down by the window.

  
Lex watched as Clark gingerly lifted the trap in the air. A tiny grey mouse body flopped limply. Lex looked away.

  
"Yuk," Clark declared. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

  
"It's okay Clark. We can always . . ." Lex turned to see that Clark was not addressing him. Lex pulled the comforter over his body and fell back into the bed.

  
"I'll be back in a minute." Clark carefully carried the trap and its victim out of the room, Lex sat up and leaned out enough to see Clark place the trap in a plastic bag and then place that one in a second bag. "I have to go outside to toss this in the dumpster," Clark called out.

  
"I'll be right here," Lex said. The front door open and closed and Lex fell back again. He lifted the comforter up and looked down at his limp dick. He frowned. "You're not coming back any time soon are you?" Lex sighed and let the comforter fall down.

  
A few minutes later Clark returned. Lex heard the water in the kitchen running then Clark was standing by the French doors. He grinned down at Lex and pulled his jeans off.

  
"Wait, you are not getting back in this bed," Lex said holding out his hand as if that could stop Clark.

  
"What do you mean?" Clark tossed the jeans aside and moved to climb in beside Lex.

  
"Go take a shower."

  
"What? I already washed my hands, Lex!" Clark paused on the edge of the bed.

  
"Go. I'm not touching you until you clean up." Lex gestured, in the direction of the bathroom, with a hand.

  
Clark sighed and waggled his brows. "Join me?" he said in a husky tone.

  
"You'll barely fit in that shower, let alone the both of us," Lex said.

  
Clark shook his head and left the room. Ten minutes later he returned with damp hair and a towel wrapped around his midsection. Lex had amused himself by thinking of complex molecules.

  
Clark grinned and tossed the towel aside. He gripped the duvet and pulled it off Lex.

  
"Can we get back to what we were doing before we were so unceremoniously interrupted?" Clark said.

  
"No," Lex said. He sat up and pulled Clark to him. "Let's go back to my place." He glanced over at the spot where the trap had been. "I can not stay here another minute."

  
"You really are a snob." Clark stood and reached for his jeans again.

  
Lex slid off the bed and quickly dressed. "Through and through," was the soft retort. "Tomorrow you are moving in with me. I can not date somebody who lives in this rodent infested hole."

  
Behind him, Clark grinned triumphantly. He may not have gotten laid, but the night hadn't been a total loss.

  
**END**


End file.
